World Break
by BlueQube
Summary: Adam was a 19-year-old teen who was like most, a gamer and played an MMORPG called World Break. The only thing that makes him different from other gamers is that he only plays to keep his mind off that one "accident" that took his sister from him. One day he will boot up the game and everything changes after that moment he clicks "UPDATE".


Narrator's POV

"Bet you can't catch me!" Violet shouts to Adam playfully.

"Oh no! You're too fast for me" Adam sarcastically exclaims as he smirks and chases her.

"Can't catch me!" Rose giggles and runs whilst looking back at her older brother unknown to her she is running across a road with a car coming full speed at her.

He notices the car coming "VIOLET!" he yells in panic as he bolts to her as fast as be can in hopes of saving her, heart beating 100 miles per hour.

"What is i-"

Everything went in slow motion as he reaches his hand out to her but was too late, her body flew across the air, landing and skidding across the cement floor leaving a trail of blood and bits of skin across the road. Everything then turns black as she slowly gets up, bones can be heard snapping and cracking as she says to Adam.

"Big bro, how were you not fast enough? Why couldn't you save me? It's your fault i'm like this" she said in a tone filled with sadness and anger, her eyes then shown sadness and hopelessness as her neck breaks, with blood seeping from her mouth and eyes as she drowns in her own blood right in from of him. Her eyes losing their colour and dulling as she took one last look before falling to the ground... Pale and limp.

Adam jolts up in a cold sweat, trembling in fear, he looks around and realises he is still in the same old messy bedroom as always.

"J-just... Just a nightmare huh?"

Adam takes deep breaths to calm himself down then looks at the calendar.

"22nd July 2023... Hey Violet... It's your 7th birthday today" He whispers as he looks out the window, pondering about what his life would be if she was still alive. Imagining her waking him up, 8:47 in the morning for her breakfast in her little bunny pyjamas, pouting and shouting at him for him to make breakfast.

" 'Yesterday is the past and tomorrow's future is now' was what we always said... Right Violet?" He whispers to himself. He stares up at the ceiling awaiting an answer in complete silence while trying to hold back tears. After a few moments his tears began to flow as he remembers her mischievous smile, bits of vanilla ice-cream surrounding her mouth in her yellow summer dress with her blonde hair waving through the wind.

"A promise is a promise, so i'll keep it till the end. I hope you're watching above because I miss you" He whispered this directly to frame with the picture of him and his sister enjoying their day with ice cream in hand and a ice-cream parlour in the background.

"Well, can't stay in bed forever so gotta get up" he says reluctantly as he gets up and out of bed to do his usual morning routine of breakfast, hygiene etc (A/N: I'm lazy so just maybe insert your own morning routine into this)

He walks back into his room and takes a moment to look around his bedroom, an untidy bed, books scattered across the floor when there is clearly a shelf for them, a desk with a PC and a pile of pages stacked beside it with a schedule filled with dead lines above the PC on the wall, pictures of him and his sis with their parents hanged up on the wall. He sighs as he walks towards his desk, sits down in his chair, boots up his PC and opens up the MMORPG World Break.

"I wonder how many of the remaining guild members are online now." He says sounding very bored.

Adam, logged on he goes straight to click the Guild list but a notification stops him from clicking it saying "UPDATE IS NEEDED TO CONTINUE PLAYING"

"An update? Thats strange because usually an update notification pops up before logging in beforehand... Probably lag" he mumbles to himself as he checks their website on his PC for any announcements about an update.

"Nothing announced? Must be a surprise update but, shouldn't that be for special days like the date your character was created or like Holidays?" he mumbles to himself and shrugs it off as he clicks download and reads one of the books on the ground titled 'the BLOOD GUARD' to wait out the timer...

10 minutes later

Adam looks up from his book for the 7th time to glance at his PC to realise it's done "Finally! My patience was about to run dry but it seems it's finished downloading, so now time to see who's on," he shouts. Adam clicks on the Guild Menu and selects Online Members

"Wow, nearly everyone but 3 left the guild after last nights unsuccessful raid and all 3 members who stayed are online? Lucky me," he exclaims, a bit shocked that these 3 players have some kind of Iron loyalty to the Guild after it failing to raid a high-level dungeon for the 4th time.

He then proceeds to invite everybody and messages them to gather up for a QCS (Quest-Completion-Streak) to gather up some Guild Funds and equipment.

2 minutes later

"Looks like everybody is here, time to join Voice Chat." He walks away from his desk for a moment and comes back with a Gaming Headset with microphone and sets it up.

"Hey everybody, thanks for staying in the Guild and for coming to meet up for the QCS" Adam says into his mic, playing as his human character QuickSlash. (A/N: Should've warned you about the bad usernames coming up, sorry!)

"No problem Quick!" Sir Karl replies in a happy-go-lucky tone.

"It's the least we could do, plus it would be a waste to turn away from a Guild that we helped build and name." PopStep replied with a cheery tone and giggles.

"Yes, the four of us do make up the 'Four Shining Stars' so we shall stay within this Guild till the end of the game!" DarkRipper replies in a cold tone, but everyone else knows he is happy though to others he is bored-out-of-his-mind.

"Before we start out QCS, did you guys get an update for the game?" QuickSlash questions and does a thinking emote in game.

"Yeah we did, although I checked with my friends and they said that they never got an update, not even a notification about it." PopStep replies "It's strange that the others haven't got it and we do."

"Yeah that is strange but must be a bug, they'll fix it later right?" Sir Karl adds on.

"Yeah, lets just hope that the developers don't think we hacked and got this update and deletes our accounts." DarkRipper adds making everyone tense up for a moment, imagining their accounts being deleted but it goes away as soon as it came.

"Well lets just hope so, now lets get ready for a QCS!" QuickSlash shouts in the mic in the most encouraging tone possible.

"YEAH!" They all shout into their mics as they get equipped and ready for their QCS, slashing away at monsters in dungeons, protecting an NPC, rescuing villages etc until they've gotten about enough loot and Guild Funds for the day as they all say bye and log off except for QuickSlash, who collects all the Guild Funds they've collected and stores them into their Guild Bank.

"Now that's done, let me check whats new" he mumbles as he checks his inventory and checks all the different environments and safe areas and finds out...

Nothing's new in this update that he can find.

"That's strange, normally with every new update, there is something new and exciting added to the game... Must be some bug so I'll leave it to the developers to fix" He thinks to himself and looks at the time. He yawns, realising he needs to rest since its 11:27 pm, he logs off, turns off the PC and gets into bed. He looks to a picture of his sister hanging on the wall and whispers "Goodnight sis, talk to you tomorrow" before letting his fatigue get to him and darkness enveloping him whole.

Adam's POV

Why does my bed feel so uncomfortable? And why does it feel solid?

I opens my eyes, and reluctantly get up with light hitting my face and having being temporarily stunned, I wondered where I was. I felt the warmness of the light and the light breeze hitting me making me get up, I felt stiff as I stretched and looked around at my surroundings.

"Is this... World Break?"

A/N: I'm surprised I made this chapter with over 1500 words! If you read this chapter before it was edited you would know a big chunk was cut out and a cliffhanger was left here in its place. The reason is because the chapter felt too long so i'm moving it to the next chapter. That's all I need to say so see you in the next chapter!


End file.
